mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Island
About Celestial Island was added on June 27th, 2018. It is fashioned after Starhenge, a special Outer Island from My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, where a special type of Monster appears, known as the Celestials. You can buy the following 12 Celestials as of February 28th: Attmoz, Glaishur, Blasoom, Hornacle, Torrt, Syncopite, Scaratar, Loodvigg, Plixie, Furnoss, Vhamp and Galvana. They each cost Diamonds to buy their statues. To wake up the Celestials you must zap Eggs from a Breeding Structure into them, alike to the Wublins. On the island, the Celestials‘ statues look like their Dawn of Fire forms (albeit covered in a sandy powder, most likely scattered from the crash), but when they are waken up, they look much like young forms of themselves. According to the game, they are “reborn” versions of themselves, appearing much more youthful and vigorous than seen in Dawn of Fire. Indigenous Monsters As of February 28th 2019, there are 12 Celestials. Each Celestial can be purchased for a number of diamonds. When purchased, the Celestials start out as statues. Similar to Wublins, each Celestial must be powered up. You must fill the Celestial with the monster eggs that are its specific inventory list. Rare monster eggs are not accepted. Once an egg has been bred, you can select to 'Zap' an egg from the breeding structure instead of sending it to the Incubator. After you have Zapped your first egg into a Celestial, you have a limited amount of time (8-14 days) to Zap the rest of the eggs into the Celestial before the eggs go 'bad'. If not completed before said time, you will have to either buy the rest of the eggs for diamonds or take the coin value of the eggs that were zapped and restart the whole process again. Song The song is in F Major. It plays at 120 bpm with a 4/4 time signature. History Celestial Island was first teased in a Yool promo, then later in another short video, this time showing a sleeping Potbelly raising its larger head to view something in the sky. Its initial release was said to be June 26, however on that day it was said to be released the day after. In the promo, shown by what seems to be the name of the Island, Celestial Island, a couple of statuettes can be faintly seen in the background. Albeit vague and loosely shaped, these statues are the lithic forms of the Celestials Attmoz, Blasoom, and Hornacle, with Hornacle being on the left, Blasoom being at the bottom (in front of Hornacle), and Attmoz on the right. The Observatory used to obtain the Celestials seems to be absent in the Celestial Island trailer, but is later shown to be destroyed alongside the miniature island. * On June 27th, 2018, first five monsters became available: Attmoz, Glaishur, Blasoom, Hornacle, Torrt. * On July 26th, Syncopite became available. * On August 29th, Scaratar became available. * On September 27th, Loodvigg became available. * On November 1st, Plixie became available. * On November 29th, Furnoss became available. * On January 24th 2019, Vhamp became available. * On February 28th 2019, Galvana became available. Notes * This is the first island in My Singing Monsters to introduce Monsters who were originally only in Dawn of Fire. * If you get the full loading screen image for Update 2.2.0, you will find a strange circle in the bottom right corner. Fans quickly guessed it was Plixie's head or Loodvigg's body, but really it's the globe floating around. * Celestial Island currently has the same features as Wublin Island, except for higher monsters' prices and different layout. * The reason Starhenge crashed was revealed at Big Blue Bubble's Extra Life 2018 Event, and was stated that Starhenge was powered by the connection between it and the world below. The time period My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire takes place in is the "Golden Age" of the Monster World. When that time period was up, Starhenge didn't have a power source anymore. Starhenge was running on the power left for a long long time until somewhere in the time of My Singing Monsters and hit into an "unknown colossal". * Celestial Island is the first island to use a chord scale other than the regular Major and Minor, as it uses the Major Bebop scale. * In the trailer for Celestial Island, one can hear, in this order: Furnoss, Glaishur, Torrt, Syncopite and Galvana (sans voice). * Celestial Island was the second of two islands to have monsters that all belong to the same element and class, the other being Wublin Island. * Additionally, Celestial and Wublin Island are the only two islands to have a full collection of monsters that require other monsters to be zapped into them. Category:Celestial Island Category:Islands Category:Celestials